rpgspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker
Right now this run gets enough monsters to get 3 really good monsters in the end and nothing else. With the help of items, it isn't so bad. There's no known useful glitches but there's probably something in the game. These notes are mostly translated from Ultima Garden. Monsters to Scout Chimera (opposite sex of Mischievous Mole) Nardragon Mecah-mynah Hades Condor (opposite sex of Mecah-mynah) Headhunter Skill Points to Distribute Mischievous Mole　All Attack Up Chimera Status and Recory 4p → Rest to defense up (It may be better just to do defense up) Incarnus(before breeding)　Wulfspade 11p→ Rest to speed up Spike Hare　Furry animal's way? 3p→Attack Up 20p→Defense Up 8p→Furry animal's way? 11p The rest are whatever. Nardragon　Martyr 10p→Rest to Attack up Headhunter　Berserker 6p→Rest to Attack up Mecah-mynah　All defense up Hades Condor　Cure-all 30p→Rest to defense up Mum　All defense up Incarnus(after breeding)　Berserker 10p→Rest between speed and attack up to maximize HP Demon-At-Arms　Berseker 6p→Rest between defense and attack up to maximize HP Bodkin Archer Cure-all 30p→Upper 32 p→Rest to Defense Up Bosses Orc HP: 235 Really just hope you don't get a crit. Psyche up fully and attack, and use medicinal herbs every turn. It's pretty annoying that runs can end here just to RNG since it's about 20 minutes in. Golem HP: 450 Psyche 100 x2Psyche 20x2 The problem here is you have to keep everyone alive to continue. If someone dies, use an Yggdrasil leaf. I find attacking with Chimera and Psyching with the others prevents Golem from psyching too much. One psyche is probably safe if everyone defends, two psyches you should attack Golem before he attacks you. Moosifer HP: 812 Pysche up a lot and attack. Use defend if Moosifer Psyches and hope you don't get a 2 psyche. Don't be afraid to use the Yggdrasil leaf. This is probably the greatest reset point. Great Dragon HP: 1156 Use oomph with Cluboon on the others and defend. Use a Moonwart bulb if paralyzed. Use Hades Condor primarily for attacking and only for healing when necessary. Spike Hare should use dragon slash. Demon-at-Arms HP: 1532 The goal of this fight is to kill the boss in one shot with Nardragon.On the first turn, use Hades Condor to increase defense and defend with the others. On the second turn do the same with Hades Condor, have Headhunter defend, and Psyche with Nardragon. Have Hades Condor heal or defend, get in a couple Helm Splitters with Headhunter, and Psyche with Nardragon. Once Nardragon is fully charged, use oomph powder and throw self. Tournament Bodkin Archer can oomph to make the fights go fast. Just go quickly. Zarlox Use oomph powder on Demon-at-Arms and up defense with Bodkin Archer, Psyche with Spike Hare and use the AI to attack with Demon-at-Arms. Then Bodkin Archer should heal or use oomph. Don't heal too much as we will want to kill ourselves right after this fight. Should be a quick easy fight. Ace of Spades HP:~2600 Raise defense with Bodkin Archer and attack with the others. Atlas Raise defense with Bodkin Archer and attack with the others. Buffalorge and Mohawker Raise defense with Bodkin Archer and attack with the others. You heal after this fight so you can use throw self and go all out. Dr. Snapped Use a wizard shilling, raise defense with Bokin Archer and attack Tortured Soul with the others.Use Yggdrasil Dew or oomph powder on Demon-At-Arms.Use Healus with Bodkin Archer and attack Demon-At-Arms with the others.Then give it your all to finish as quickly as pssible. Route See Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Route Category:Games